RTL II
RTL II (formerly RTL 2) is a privately owned, commercial, general-interest German television channel. "It's fun." 2009 campaign The campaign started airing on 28/06/2009. 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 001.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 002.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 003.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 004.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 005.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 006.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 007.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 008.jpg 6-19-09 Carsten Molis 009.jpg *Shot by Carsten Molis on June 19, 2009 in Toronto. *Direction and photography by Carsten Molis, production by OPIUM effect GmbH, creative direction by Matthew Williams, #Dress by Pierre Cardin #Bodysuit by Vilsbol de Arce, jewelry by NOir Jewelry, shoulder pads by Manish Arora, shoes by Cesare Paciotti for Ohne Titel 2010 campaign RTL II 2009.png 9-7-09 RTL II 2010 Campaign 001.jpg Shot on September 7, 2009. *Director Markus Stummer *Producer: Opium Effect GmbH *Camera Peter Erlemann *Digital Imaging Technician Michael-Philipp 'Mike' Stiebing 2011 campaign 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 003.jpg|1 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 004.jpg|2 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 010.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 012.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 009.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 001.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 005.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 006.png 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 011.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 002.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign BTS 004.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 007.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign BTS 003.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign BTS 005.jpg 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 006.jpg|3 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 008.jpg *Shot on June 8, 2011 *Personnel — Directed by Carsten Molis, hair by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, choreography by Lauriann Gibson with Richard Jackson #Shirt by Versace, #Latex outfit by ??? #Gloves by Void of Course, shoes by Versace, skirt by Ryan Jordan, Gaga went to the MMC Studios in Cologne to shot a serie of TV ads that debuted on October 14, 2011. The project was produced by coconut media (Cologne) on behalf of the agency Leitwerk Medien (Munich) and RTL II. The ads were inspired by movie classics, such as Metropolis, Sin City, and 2046. In all station IDs, the superstar interacts with the new 3D logo of RTL II. Whether on a futuristic bike, with an UFO or in a hamster wheel, there is a basic theme to all of them: Lady Gaga electrifies the RTL II logo. :"I'm a big fan of German expressionist films, and 'Metropolis' is one of the most inspirational movies of all time. Together, RTL II and I, have reinterpreted the aesthetics to create a modern marketing message" Lady Gaga. Credits *Location: MMC stage 33, June 8, 2011 *Concept: Mehappy / Leitwerk Medien (Munich) and RTL II *Production company: coconut media (Cologne) *Project manager for marketing and communications: Carsten Molis *Director: Stephanie Wimmer of Leitwerk GmbH *Executive producer: Leitwerk Medien GmbH *Camera Peter Erlemann *2nd Unit Camera Sebastian Welp *First Assistant camera Willem Bramsche *Dolly grip : Francisco Ochoa-Wagner *http://www.mmc.de/en/?pid=20&id=97&box_pid=News&box_ressource=Top-News&lang=en *Photographer on set: Diana Nasif Making of Credits *Direction Heike Weiller *Executive producer Coconut Media GmbH *Producer Max Rheinländer *Editor Stefan Durst Links *Making of "It's fun" *"It's fun" ads *TBA Category:2011 television appearances Category:2009 television appearances